fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 05 - Extraction - Blindside
Interval 05 - Extraction - Blindside is the tenth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Intial Brief SITUATION: F.E.A.R. operative liberated a hostage, Aldus Bishop, who claimed he was interrogated about Harlan Wade, a senior Armacham researcher. Wade's whereabouts are unknown. Bishop also reported that he's a colleague of Wade's daughter, Alice. It is assumed she will have been targeted by Replica forces and may already be a prisoner. SFOD-D operative Douglas Holiday is escorting Bishop to the roof for immediate evac. F.E.A.R. technical officer is continuing forensic breakdown of SFOD-D massacre site. There are indications that many Armacham employees were executed. MISSION: F.E.A.R. combat operative will rendezvous with Holiday at the helicopter landing zone (HLZ). Updated Brief MISSION: Eliminate ATC threat. Updated Brief MISSION: Find a way back up into the main building. Walkthrough This stage begins inside, but you'll quickly exit to the rooftop. Aim out of the first windows you come to that look out onto the roof. Shoot the Replicas you see and stay where you are as the reinforcements enter the scene. Don't go out until you've killed the three that are near you. Then, turn on your light and you'll see a door. Use it to gain access to the roof. Many more Replicas are waiting for you. Make full use of the various pieces of the building extruding onto the roof as cover. Don't go out into the open or you'll quickly be surrounded. Once you get back inside, another fight begins. They're likely to throw N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade. Use your Slow-Mo to get the drop on them and be ready to run if a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade lands at your feet. After you take them down, explore the area for some grenades, Armor Vest, Medkit, and ammo. When you hear a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter in the background, listen to the radio and then be sure to pick up the Medkits and ASP Rifle. Around the corner is your ride, but they take off when they come under fire. Quickly run outside and duck behind the wall on the left. Peak out and shoot all of the ATC Security Guards with your ASP Rifle before moving on. When you go down to the lower level, more Security Guards will appear. Quickly take cover and peak out to give them a face full of lead. Next it is time to head inside. If you are stealthy enough, you can sneak around and get the jump on most of the Security Guards milling about inside. A VK-12 Combat Shotgun works well due to the close quarter combat if they do spot you and begin a real fight. In addition to the plentiful supplies to be found in this area, you can also hop over a railing in the back corner. Down at the bottom you'll be able to pick up some N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades and an Armor Vest. Head upstairs and out the door on the top level. Search the bodies of the Security Guards you gunned down before to find some valuable ASP Rifle ammunition. Then, go to the back ledge and look for two more Security Guards on the lower level. Initiate your Slow-Mo and then blast them away. Leap over the ledge and go inside the next area. Pick up the Medkit and turn around to find two more Security Guards. After you deal with them, leap over the ledge to climb across. When you do, you'll fall down the shaft and land in a watery pool below. Your new task is to find a way back up. Climb out of the pool and walk down the hall. There is a lock you can break, so punch it out. Doing so ignites quite an impressive explosion sending you back into the water. It will also blow apart the walkway above allowing you access. Before you climb up there, walk back towards where you set off the blast. You'll find the door on the left has also been destroyed. Walk in to find a Reflex Booster. Climb up to the next level and start walking. Eventually, the walkway in front of you will be taken out. Don't jump into the chasm it created or you'll die. Instead, look to your left. You can hop down and go underneath your current path into the air ducts. When you reach the far side of the pit, you'll see that flames block your path. Repeat the process of finding the air duct near the pit and you'll reach another room. Look for a valve to shut off the gas. Before going back, find the ladder in the back of the room. It will go up into the air ducts, but this time it will lead to a Health Booster. Fall out the other side and then climb up the ladder that was previously being cooked by the fire. Take the ramp going down and look for another valve. This will fill up the area below you with water, allowing you to swim through to the next room. There, you need to flip the circuit breaker and turn the power back on. Climb up the ladder and walk across to get back to where you started. With electricity, the elevator will start coming down the shaft. Inside it are two Replicas and a Heavy Armor. Throw a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade at the elevator door as it is opening and you can take out one or both of the Replicas. Then, back up behind the corner and peak out to unload a lot of bullets into the Heavy Armor. Go inside the elevator and push the button to finish the Interval. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs